Small Miracles
by Larien Surion
Summary: Some romance is going on aboard the Calnus, and maybe a little more . . . (FaizeXLymle)(ArumatXMyuria)(EdgeXReimi)


Small Miracles

This is a fan-fiction. I don't own the game, this was written for fun.

Three Simple Words

It should have been easy. Just say it, and everything would turn out fine, right? Then why did he always say something else?

Faize looked up as Edge continued to pace the room. He knew something was up with the captain, but he wasn't about to but in. Not when he had his own worries.

There was an aggravated roar from the training simulator, and Arumat came down into the lounge. He looked a wreck, and was soon pacing as well.

It was anyone's guess what was bothering at least the two men that were pacing fast enough to almost leave their shadows behind. Faize had a pretty good idea, but he wasn't about to poke his nose in. He already had girl-problems, though his relationship had actually managed to get somewhere.

Just then, Lymle came into the room. She'd grown, outgrowing the original pink dress and was now wearing a larger version. At the point of a very heated argument with Edge, she'd succeeded in securing a room with Faize, which had deposited Arumat a place to sleep on the couch. Faize had decided not to argue with her, and had reaped a reward for this. He and Lymle were now a couple.

"There you are, Faize. I need helps." She grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him off to their room.

Edge and Arumat sighed as they watched Faize get dragged off. While nothing had been said outwardly, it was known to most of the ship that Faize and Lymle were in a relationship. The two returned to their pacing.

"Yes, Lymle. What do you need help with?" asked Faize once they were up in their room.

"Names." Lymle replied. She grinned at Faize's dumbstruck face. She grinned even wider when she showed him the test results. "We're going to be parents, Faize."

His heart nearly caught in his throat. He was going to be a father. "Lymle."

"Yes?" She smiled at him as he gathered her close.

"This is wonderful." He smiled down at her, his hand catching hers. Unknown to the rest of the crew, Faize and Lymle wore the equivalent of wedding bands; a pair of chains with a silver flower and each other birthstone inside around their wrists. It had been a simple item to make in the item creation, but to them, it was all that was needed to show their love.

"Faize?" Lymle looked up at him. "When are we going to tell Edgie and Reirei?"

"When you start to show." Faize replied, kissing her. There was a shout from outside the room, and both of them peeked out.

It was Arumat, who had been on his way to the simulator again when he'd run into Myuria. He was currently calling her a few unsavory terms for various female animals, and then stormed off to the simulator.

Myuria only sighed. She'd been stuck in the same room as Baccus, and didn't like it. While she still felt sorrow and lonely from the loss of Lucien, she had also discovered that one of the crew gave her a comforting feeling just being near her. But she was having difficulty telling said crew member this, as it was the unruly and bad-tempered Arumat.

Faize looked as Lymle stepped out to talk to Myuria. "Myurrie?"

"Hmm? What is it, child?"

"Just tell him." Lymle smiled. "Catch him off guard instead of letting him yell."

"Whatever do you mean?" Myuria asked.

"It's a little obvious." said Faize as he stepped out of the room. "You were trying to hide it, but your face darkened slightly, and you didn't argue back like you used to."

"You're an observant child. But what do I say?"

"The same thing I said to Faize. 'I love you'." said Lymle.

Myuria thought a moment. It would certainly catch the large brute off balance; maybe even make him turn red for a change. And, it was the truth. She couldn't deny it, especially if it was obvious to the two lovebirds in front of her.

There was a crash from the simulator, and the trio rushed over to see what was wrong.

Mericle had managed to sneak in, and was now being chased all over the room. She looked frightened, and took the opened door as an opportunity to escape.

Arumat gave chase, but crashed into Myuria.

"Bitch." Arumat growled, picking himself up. His scythe and her staff were tangled together, and he tried to pry his weapon free.

Myuria figured now was as good as any, and said it.

There was utter silence for a moment. "What did you say?" Arumat asked, not believing his ears.

"I said, I love you." Myuria repeated.

The silence stretched on forever. Arumat just stared at her, forgetting his scythe. Myuria stared at him, hoping she wasn't about to get hit.

Lymle stopped this by pushing Myuria, right into the older Eldarian. Their lips touched, and the weapons dropped to the floor.

He didn't know what was coming over him as he wrapped his arms around the slender frame. The Morphus woman seemed to melt into him, her voluptuous curves pressing against his body. He held her, letting the kiss deepen into something a little more.

Faize took Lymle by the shoulder and led her out as the two bodies collapsed to the floor and began to feel each other over. "Perhaps we'd best let them be." he suggested.

A Moment Lost

Edge was confused. He'd heard the shout from the combat simulator, seen Mericle dash by like she'd been shot out of a cannon, but Faize and Lymle were determined not to let him in.

"But . . ."

"No buts." said Lymle. "You'd make them nervous."

"I'd make who nervous?" Edge asked. He was getting a little agitated at not being allowed to walk where he wanted to on his ship.

Faize looked back at the sound of cloth being shuffled around. "I wouldn't want in there, anyways. I think it would embarrass everyone to see anyone in that situation."

"You're not making any sense." Edge said.

"Just leave the simulator alone for now." said Faize. "I'll let you know when it's safe."

Edge grumbled and turned to head back down when there was a sharp squeak from in the simulator. But a look from Lymle told him to not even bother asking. So he headed back to the lounge.

"Hi, Edge." smiled Reimi. "I made cookies."

Sitting on the table was the largest mound of fresh-baked cookies Edge had ever seen. He sighed. "I can see that."

"Well, come on. I'm having a hard time finding anyone who'll eat them."

"What?! You want me to eat them all?"

Reimi pouted. "Not all of them, but, I'd like you to eat some of them."

Lymle came down just then. "Cookies!" she squealed. She looked back at Faize, then darted over and stuffed a few in her pocket before eating one. "These are the best, Reirei!"

"Thanks, Lym. I'm glad someone appreciates my cooking."

Faize walked over and picked up a cookie. "Well, if you need to know, the training simulator is now down for repairs. And cleaning." he said to Edge.

"What?! What happened in there?" Edge asked.

"Nothing that some maintenance can't fix." Faize replied. He nibbled at the cookie, glancing over as Arumat came down, fixing his silver hair.

Edge picked up a cookie and began to eat. "So, what did you do to the simulator?" he asked.

"Training." Arumat replied. "And I need to speak with you about my sleeping arrangements."

Edge sighed. "Can no one just stay where I assign them?"

"Nope." said Myuria as she came down. "Not when that oversized tin can snores."

Baccus looked up. "My apologies, Miss Myuria."

"So, who am I shuffling around now?" Edge asked.

"Just switch me and Baccus." Arumat replied. "I don't snore as bad, and I'm usually up before her anyway, so it's not like I'll be intruding."

"Fair." said Edge, not understanding the looks between Faize and Lymle. "What? Am I missing something?"

"Only the obvious signs." Faize replied. He took another cookie and began to read the damage report for the simulator.

"What?" Edge asked as Lymle and Myuria giggled.

"You're the only clueless one here, Edge." said Arumat. He glanced at the cookies. Though he'd seen the Eldarian version before, the aromatic smells wafting from the Earthen version were unique to say the least. He plucked a star-shaped one from the pile and tried it.

It was hard for anyone not to catch the delight in his eyes that these were not ration disks, but actual food. It was also hard for Arumat to contain his eating habits and eat slowly; he enjoyed the sweet food that much.

Lymle noticed Edge wasn't eating much. "Is something wrong, Edgie?"

"Meow." Mericle grabbed a few cookies and began to eat as well.

"Hmm? I'm just wondering, since when did you eat the cookies Faize likes?"

And Faize let it slip. "Since she got pregnant." he said casually. He swallowed when he felt all eyes resting on him and Lymle.

"What did you say?" asked Myuria.

"Faize." said Edge.

Faize put the damage report down and pulled the bracelet from its hiding place in his sleeve. Lymle did the same.

"Wedding charms." said Arumat. "How long have you two . . ."

"Three months." Faize replied to the unfinished question. "Lymle's tests say she's spent two of those months pregnant."

Lymle leaned her head on Faize's arm, just below his shoulder. "My Faize." she said, protectively. This was also her declaration to Mericle that if she came anywhere within two feet of the Eldarian, there would be a Hellhound after her.

"Am I missing something?" asked Serah as she came walking in. "Oh, cookies!"

"Always the clueless one." said Arumat. He picked up another cookie.

Myuria raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as she kept a mental tab on how many the older Eldarian was eating. "You're still not eating, Edge." she said.

"Mr. Edge, are you feeling alright?" asked Baccus.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Edge finally picked up another cookie. "By the way, you're being moved to sleep out here."

"As you wish." said Baccus. He looked at the other members of the crew. "Miss Myuria, I believe you have been injured."

It was at that point Arumat moved his scythe, clobbering the Morphus male in the back of the head. "So have you." he said. "Keep your nose out of other people's business."

"Am I missing something?" asked Reimi.

Faize put an arm around Lymle. "Only the obvious, Reimi." he said.

"Well it's not that obvious." Reimi argued.

"That's only because you won't say anything to Edgie." said Lymle.

There was silence.

"What do you mean?" Edge asked.

Faize decided it was time to forget his ingrained manners and be blunt. "If you share a room and don't know what we mean, maybe Reimi should be put here instead and let Baccus room with you."

Arumat caught the tactic. "Well, it would make sense." He subconsciously put an arm around Myuria. "After all, only those with business with the other gender room together."

Edge looked at them. "You two . . . IN THE SIMULATOR?! Jeepers, you two. Get a room."

"We did." said Myuria with a grin.

"Meow?" Mericle tilted her head. "I don't get it, meow?"

There was silence again, save for the crunching of a few cookies.

Reimi looked nervously at Edge. "Umm . . ."

Edge was flustered, too. "I need to check something." he said, walking away.

Reimi sighed. "What do I have to do, write it out for him?"

"Might be an idea." said Myuria as she leaned on Arumat.

Confession

Reimi looked at the arrangement again. They'd landed for supplies, so while she had stayed behind to watch the ship, she'd decided to 'spell things out' for Edge. Currently, this meant putting icing on the last few cookies to spell out her declaration.

Lymle peeked into the kitchen. "Their coming back." she called.

"I'm done here." said Reimi. She took the cookies out with her to the lounge, then went to wait for Edge and the others.

Ouside, Edge was talking to Arumat and Faize.

"So, how did you find out?" he asked.

"Find out what?" Faize asked. "If it's about Lymle, I already knew my feelings for her, I was just unsure about her feeling for me. But after she argued with you to let us stay in the same room, I figured I had to say something. She beat me to it, though."

"What do you mean?" Edge asked.

"Well, I'd been resting, and she came and kissed me. When I asked her what she was doing, she said she loved me. I was stunned, and could only pull her closer. We spent the night in the same bed, but didn't do anything until after we had made the wedding charms." Faize sighed, a slight touch of red in his cheeks from the memory.

"And what about you, Arumat?"

"I was in the simulator when that blasted cat-girl came in and disturbed me. I had a good mind to kill her, but Myuria came in to see what was up. The cat got out, and I ran into her. Our weapons were tangled, and then, she said it." He dug the blade of his scythe into the dirt. "I was caught off guard. I had known of a strange stirring in my chest, but when she said it, I felt happy for some reason. Then, she kissed me. One led to another rather quickly after that." He looked embarrassed. "By the way, the simulator's fixed again."

Edge sighed. "I know how I feel for Reimi, but it's so hard. I'm her captain."

"So?" said Faize.

"She only sees me as a captain and a bother." Edge replied. "Every chance I have, I screw up telling her how I really feel. I'm just a step away from grabbing her and doing something to her in her sleep."

Arumat raised an eyebrow. "Well, that would be one way, but I suggest against it. It's taboo even for Eldarians to do _that_."

"Technically it's taboo for us to even have sex." said Faize under his breath. He ducked a swing from Arumat.

"It's a natural occurrence, kid, and to make it taboo was wrong of our government." Arumat said. "Besides, how many pent-up men have you know to _not_ do something?"

"I've heard." said Faize. He looked back at Edge. "Look, why don't you try doing something romantic for her. Let her know she's more to you than just a member of the crew."

"Sounds like an idea." said Edge. "Well, we'd better get the supplies in before they get mad at us for standing around outside."

When they stepped in, Reimi was yelling. Apparently, Mericle had eaten something she wasn't supposed to.

"I'll bathe you for this!" Reimi threatened.

Mericle's tail fluffed, and she ran. If it was one thing she hated, just like most normal cats, it was a bath.

Lymle looked at the remains of the cookies. "She ate everything." she sighed.

"What's going on?" Edge asked.

Reimi started crying. "I had made something, but Mericle ate it."

Arumat pushed Edge forward. The captain stumbled a bit, then put his arms around Reimi. He sniffed her hair, smelling the tropical shampoo she liked to use. "You showered recently, didn't you?"

"Hmm?" asked Reimi. "Where'd that come from?"

"You smell nice." Edge said. He could also smell the baking from her clothes. "You were baking?"

"Uh, umm, Edge?"

He gently turned Reimi to face him and just held her. "It's alright, Reimi. You can bake again, right?"

She turned red with embarrassment. Subconsciously, she noticed the others leaving the room. "Edge?"

He tilted her face up and planted a warm kiss on her rosy lips. He could feel her surprise, but didn't stop. This would be his confession.

Reimi was startled. She and Edge had known each other for a long time, but she'd felt like she was the only one with feelings for the other. Now, suddenly, this deep, romantic kiss? She couldn't help herself, and wrapped her arms around Edge, answering his questioning kiss by deepening it into a very passionate one.

Faize looked over from the item creation room door where he stood, then looked back to where Arumat and Myuria were trying to make their own wedding charms.

A Full Ship

"I don't get it." said Mericle.

"Don't get what?" asked Edge. The three couples were sitting or lounging somewhere around the room, in their usual pairs.

"Lymle's getting fat." Mericle said.

A book was tossed in the cat-girl's direction, hitting her. "She's not fat." said Faize defensively.

"Meow, that hurt." Mericle looked miserable. "Myuria's the same way."

A small bit of symbological lightning struck the cat-girl. "I'm not fat." Myuria said.

"Their right." said Reimi. "They aren't fat, Mericle."

"Then why are they getting so round and big, like a chicken?"

Arumat sighed and looked over at Myuria, who was leaning on his shoulder. He wasn't about to answer, seeing as how he was trying to wrap his head around this himself.

"It's called being pregnant." said Faize from where he was trying to pet Cerberus without losing fingers. So far, so good, but he wasn't sure how things would turn out when Lymle ran out of cookies.

"What's that, meow?" asked Mericle.

Serah nodded. "I'd like to know, too. This is all new to me."

Edge sighed.

"It means they're going to have babies." said Reimi. She smiled at Edge. Like the other two couples, they were also expecting. "Just like me."

Lymle squeaked with joy. "Yay! Reirei's having a baby, too."

"Congratulations, Miss Reimi."

"It's Mrs., now." corrected Edge.

"Owch!" Faize nurtured his nipped hand. Lymle had run out of cookies, and Cerberus was done with being petted. He looked up at Reimi. "So, how far?"

"Three months." she replied.

That, of course, put them as the last pair. Lymle was finishing her seventh, and Myuria had reached her fifth. There would be roughly two months between each baby, should they all arrive on their due-dates.

"We've been recalled to the Moon base." said Edge, looking over their orders. "It'll take us a month to get there, and apparently the Calnus is due for an overhaul that could take up to six months."

"Well, we'll at least be somewhere when the babies all come." said Reimi.

"Yeah." smiled Myuria.

Time flew by quickly. Faize and Lymle began to look anxious as the day got closer and closer for when their baby was to arrive.

"Worrying isn't going to make things happen." said Myuria. Her hand rested on her stomach. "Don't worry, Lymle, you'll do fine."

Lymle smiled. "I'm more worried about the baby." she said. "The doctor said that she's going to make the baby come if it isn't here by the time it's supposed to."

"And when is that?" asked Arumat as he walked over.

"Tomorrow." said Faize.

"No wonder you look nervous." Arumat put a hand on the younger Eldarian's shoulder. "Everything will work out fine."

"Thanks."

It was early the next morning when Edge saw Faize sitting in one of the hospital rooms, a small bundle tucked in his arms, and Lymle lying exhausted in the hospital bed.

"Well?" Edge asked.

"A daughter." Faize smiled. "She's so tiny, and Lymle tried so hard."

Lymle smiled. "Our Rosie."

"Rose." Faize corrected. He gently brushed his fingers over the brown fuzz that lined his daughter's head. The baby yawned and blinked at him, then popped her thumb into her tiny mouth.

Only a month and a half passed between Rose's birth and the birth of the Thanatos twins. It was humorous watching Arumat try and hold one of the tiny babies, he looked so stiff. The baby cried when he held him, but with a little help, he was able to cuddle his son and daughter. Myuria was happy, and all the families were waiting as Reimi got closer to having her baby.

The Calnus was almost finished its overhaul when Reimi went into labor. It was only a matter of hours before she and Edge were looking at their son; a bright-eyed little cutie with brown fluffy hair tipped blonde, and the widest blue eyes imaginable. The first time the baby saw his father, he cried, until Reimi cuddled him.

At this point, Rose was starting to roll over, and looked at the new baby with wonder. Faize and the others laughed when Drake(Edge and Reimi's son) started to cry, only for Rose to put her thumb in his mouth.

"You know, my son still does that." said Arumat, holding the little boy. He smiled at them. "So, did they make extra space on the Calnus for our little additions?"

"No." said Edge. "They gave us a bigger ship."

Everyone laughed.


End file.
